Christmas Tonight
by nygirl26
Summary: "We're newlyweds Blair" he whispered sweetly, laying a delicate kiss below her ear. "If there's a time in our lives we're supposed to be holed up together, dead to the world, it's now."


I had intended to get this up before Christmas was over, but I've missed that goal by about two hours. It's the thought that counts, right? I'm a little out of practice in writing C/B, but the fact that their marriage is actually canon (!) coupled with repeat listens of this song made this pop into my head and refuse to leave until I'd gotten something down. This is my first songfic, and I'm unsure of how well I incorporated the lyrics, so any constructive criticism on that, or my rusty characterizations, would be welcomed. The song is by Dave Barnes and Hilary Scott of Lady Antebellum, and makes for a super cute alternative to the same 10-15 Christmas songs they seem to play on every radio station. After the story is a link to the dress I've put Blair in.

_Christmas tree, baby baby you and me_

_We untangle pines and hung some memories_

As he waited for his wifeto emerge from the shared bedroom she had kicked him out of earlier, he glanced around the parlor of the apartment they were currently renting. Though it was only a temporary home, the renovations on the penthouse they had purchased immediately after their wedding would not be completed for another month or so, Blair had gone all out on the decorations. While the staff of the building had done the heavy lifting, so to speak, his wife insisted that they both take part in trimming the tree. It had been a Waldorf family tradition, and one that she hoped to instill as a Waldorf-Bass tradition as well. Chuck was rapidly learning that, as much as he thought he found it difficult to deny Blair his girlfriend, denying Blair his wife was all but impossible. She had spent the better part of the last month wearing a smile, often nothing but, and he found that he would do almost anything to keep it in place. And, though Chuck pretended to be indifferent toward the decorations, he loved arriving every night at a space that was so obviously a home.

_Suit and tie, places to be tonight_

_Girl, you gotta know I don't wanna go_

_It's so toasty warm inside_

Chuck glanced impatiently at his watch. They hadn't even left home yet and he was already counting the minutes until they could return. The last month had been a whirlwind of one life altering event after another. The dust was finally beginning to settle and Chuck was determined to enjoy his first Christmas with his _wife_. Unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Bass (though she hadn't changed her name officially it didn't stop him from using his new favorite term of endearment) had slightly different visions of a perfect Christmas Eve. Blair was determined to drag them out to some society spectacle or another; Chuck would be much more content to stay in with far fewer people and much less clothing. In the vows they had exchanged, alone on their wedding night, they had both promised to compromise. Still, sharing his wife's company with others is not something he ever expected to excel at.

_Baby, let's just light the fire _

_But I got a new dress_

_Doesn't look real safe to drive _

_You bought me that necklace_

_We won't know what we're missing, if we don't go out for Christmas tonight_

Blair finally materialized from the bedroom, floating down the hall in her strapless, emerald Monique Lhuillier gown, accented only by the Erickson Beamon necklace and the engagement and wedding band set that never left her hand. Any determination Chuck had to fulfill his wife's wishes for the evening disappeared as he finally caught sight of her. He had loved Blair Waldorf (Bass) for nearly six years, and known her a decade longer, but he still felt his breath catch and his knees weaken, ever so slightly, at the sight of her. Blair stood before him in silence that quickly turned uncomfortable as she very obviously waited for him to compliment, or at least acknowledge, her presence.

"Well?" she finally demanded, irritated by his lack of reaction.

Chuck smirked, "You look stunning, Mrs. Bass., obviously. My hesitation was a result of trying to find the right words to let you know we will not be attending the gala tonight."

Blair paused momentarily, both charmed and dismayed by his comments. "Excuse me? Chuck, we RSVP'd, I spent an entire day with Serena searching for a gown that managed to compliment the holiday, the color scheme and my favorite necklace from you; we _are_ going out tonight."

"You can blame it on yourself, sweetheart. I was just barely willing to go to this party tonight. You walk out here, looking like that, and you expect me to share you? Come on Blair, it's Christmas Eve, it's freezing out there and it looks like it's starting to ice up."

Chuck took a few steps toward his wife. "Can't we just take advantage of the nice, warm fire the staff so thoughtfully lit for us and stay in tonight, alone?"

_So much snow_

_The wind you know is bound to blow_

_And mess up your hair, make it very wet_

_Let's don't go_

Blair frowned, and Chuck began an internal struggle against his slipping resolve. He hated to see her expression in anything but a smile or the throes of passion, but his desire to stay in with her was too great to back down.

"Chuck, it's our first real holiday season together. I've dreamt of attending these holiday events with my husband since I was a little girl. I spent all day getting ready – Marco spent three hours on my hair alone!"

"And it looks lovely, as always. But those hours of work will be ruined the minute we step outside. Take a look, Bass – it's practically a blizzard out there."

"It's a few flakes at most, you big baby – and my name is still Blair Waldorf, thank you very much."

"For the time being" he muttered. Blair huffed – yes she had added Bass on to her name legally, a fact she would make known tomorrow, but honestly, for him to just assume as much was offensive.

_It's too late, whatever would we say?_

_We shouldn't break our plans_

_Let down our friends_

_Baby, you best behave_

Blair reached for her coat in an attempt to show Chuck she meant business. "I appreciate your uncontrollable lust Chuck, really I do, but patience is a virtue. We are expected guests – not just by the hosts, but by our family and friends as well. I've already fielded more than my fair share of phone calls from Serena demanding to know why I've all but disappeared from her life."

"What exactly do you feel the need to apologize, or more likely have me apologize, for?" Chuck sidled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He settled in the crook of her neck, one of the many spots on her body that fit him perfectly. "We're newlyweds Blair" he whispered sweetly, laying a delicate kiss below her ear. "If there's a time in our lives we're supposed to be holed up together, dead to the world, it's now."

_Baby, let's just light the fire_

_What about the city?_

_Doesn't look so safe to drive_

_But the drive's so pretty_

_We won't know what we're missing_

_If we don't go out for Christmas tonight_

Blair couldn't deny his logic. As desperate as she'd thought she had been for him during their pact, it was nothing compared to the unquenchable desire that had been present since the moment their union had been made official. She wasn't sure what exactly it was – the visual of his ring, a perfect match to the band adorning her own hand, the knowledge that they were legally bonded to one another, that it would take much more than one of them feeling self-destructive to separate them again, the fact that he promised, hurried though it was, in front of their closest friends and family to be hers, or a combination of all of the above. Whatever the reason, something had shifted – wonderfully so – the moment their love became permanent.

A pout, not filled as much with unhappiness as it was longing, crept across her lips, though when she spoke he could already hear a hint of resignation in her tone. "I was looking forward toward the drive in tonight, you know. The season's just about over and I feel like I haven't even gotten to experience it. I know you find it silly, but I look forward to seeing the tree decorated so magnificently, gazing at the Empire State Building all lit up in red and green. There's nothing like Christmas in New York and, though I wouldn't trade our last few weeks together for anything, I feel like it's all just passed me by this year."

_You lookin' too good to share_

_And maybe our friends won't care_

_Baby, we always got next year_

Chuck sighed as he hugged her more tightly. "I'm sorry if you feel you were cheated of the holiday season, Blair. I couldn't care less what Serena thinks about how much time we're spending together, I'm sure if and when she, and Nathaniel for that matter, get married they'll understand what it's like, but I do care if you are unhappy. I can't promise I'll be any less insatiable next year, but I can promise that I'll make more of an effort to share you with everyone else." The thought that he had ruined her favorite time of year made his heart sink slightly. He felt like he was failing as her husband already – from what he gathered, putting your spouse's feelings first was one of the most basic duties. He thought he was attuned to what Blair desired, but obviously he had made some missteps.

_Baby, let's just light the fire_

_I'll get the matches_

_Doesn't look real safe to drive_

_I'll grab some glasses_

Blair's entire countenance changed as she took in the forlorn look on her husband's face. She placed her coat back down and turned in her arms so that she was facing him. "Don't be such a drama queen, Bass. I don't feel cheated, and I'm certainly not unhappy." Blair laced her arms around Chuck's neck and leaned her forehead against his. "If there's a choice between you and any party, any holiday – basically between you and anything else in this world – I choose you. It does look messy out there, and the fire is cozy. This year is supposed to be about starting traditions for the next fifty years to come. I can think of no greater Christmas Eve tradition than cuddling up by a warm fire with my husband, whom I love more than anything in the world."

Chuck murmured something unintelligible as he leaned down and caught his wife in a soft kiss.

"What was that?" Blair asked curiously, once he broke away.

"The next sixty years, at least."

He smiled shyly at her, and she felt herself gasp slightly. This was the sweet, sentimental Chuck Bass that only she was privy to. It made her feel nothing short of honored that she was the woman he chose to share this side with and, just as he would do anything to keep her happy, she would do anything to keep this Chuck as near to the surface as possible.

"Even better. Everyone who actually matters to us will be at Lily's tomorrow morning anyway. We'll see them then", she smiled sweetly. As quickly as the grin appeared, however, it was replaced with a smirk. "And never hear the end of missing tonight, I'm sure."

Chuck offered a matching leer of his own, comfortable once again after being reassured of his wife's happiness. "Then we better make the most of it" he asserted, reaching for her zipper.

_We won't know what we're missing_

_If we don't go out for Christmas_

_Maybe we should stay in, baby_

_Won't know what we're missing_

_If we don't go out for Christmas tonight_

Hope everyone had a lovely holiday!

Blair's dress: www_saksfifthavenue_ ?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306418064&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446537084&R=628710667018&P_name=ML+Monique+Lhuillier&N=306418064+4294929606+4294929603&bmUID=jLmhXhR


End file.
